Purging Your Life
by michelerene
Summary: Naruto purchases the Uchiha compound and finds a new way to express his feelings towards his missing best friend. One-shot. SasuNaru Citrus Fruits.


Disclaimer: Not mine. Bummer.

Summary: Naruto's purchases the Uchiha compound and finds a new way to express his feelings towards his missing best friend. One-shot. (SasuNaru)

Author's Note: Migraines are the bane of my existence, but this story is the result of my drug induced slumber so I guess that's a silver lining if you like the story or my ultimate excuse if you don't.

WARNING: This ain't your mother's lemonade stand. This is my SasuNaru Getting Frisky Hard (core) Lemonade stand. As they say… if you don't like, don't drink. You have been warned.

Purging Your Life

Sasuke Uchiha had been 'out of the village' for five years. At least that's what the council, in all their old fogy wisdom, told the masses. The fact that the bastard had left the village and had literally run into the welcoming arms of Konohagakure's number one enemy, Orochimaru, was neither here nor there to the council. He had turned his back on his village, his life and his friends. He was a missing-nin and if he didn't carry the Sharingan, would have been hunted down like the rat bastard he was and killed on sight.

But, he did have the Sharingan and everyone who knew the truth knew to keep their mouth shut.

Naruto Uzumaki had always considered Sasuke his best friend. For a long time, his only friend. From the time Sasuke left when they were twelve, Naruto devoted himself to bringing his friend home. Everything else came second. Naruto's hopes and dreams had all boiled down to bringing back one dark haired teme. Nothing else mattered anymore.

After four years of little success… okay, no fucking success whatsoever, unless you counted the numerous near death experiences Naruto had, care of his 'best friend', Naruto's mentors and friends held what could only be seen as an intervention. A "You are obsessed with bringing the Uchiha home and he doesn't deserve it and you're killing yourself for nothing and so that we all can sleep better at night you need to stop" Intervention.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto walked into the Hokage's office and knew immediately this wasn't going to be pleasant. Everyone he knew was in the room and except for Hinata, no one was smiling.

"Should I have brought something? Chips, maybe?" He asked. "You see, I didn't get the official invitation…"

"Sit down, brat." Tsunade said wearily.

"Naruto," Iruka began, motioning to a seat near him, "We are all here because we are worried about you."

"Why? Come on, you guys!" Naruto looked around at the worried faces, "I'm fine! I don't understand what this is about."

"This is about your obsession with the Uchiha. It has to stop." Tsunade said, "I am, along with everyone in this room, tired of you coming home three quarters dead only to watch you run off the minute you can to do it all again."

Naruto stared wide eyed. He watched Kiba, Neji and Chouji nod their heads. Shikamaru muttered, 'troublesome' while meeting Naruto's eyes to show his agreement.

"My obsession? He is our friend. He belongs back here. Tell them, Sakura. Tell them how you made me promise… you said I was the only one who could bring him back. I don't go back on my promises." Naruto was beginning to feel trapped, the feeling closed around him like a vise… He never thought he would get this particular feeling while being around his friends, "TELL THEM!"

Sakura looked at her teammate and friend with tears in her bright green eyes, "Naruto, I was wrong. I never should have made you promise. He isn't worth it. I was a stupid little girl." Sakura shook her pink head, "This is killing you. He never wanted us Naruto. Don't you understand? Your will and 'nothing can stop you' attitude won't change Sasuke… not Sasuke… not this time."

"You are wrong! He is worth it. He is my friend. My best friend."

"Fuck, Naruto! WE are your friends." Kiba yelled, standing up, grabbing Naruto's front and shaking him, "I am your best friend. I sat next to your hospital bed waiting for you to wake up and then teased you when you did. I treated you to ramen. I came over to your house so you wouldn't be alone. I hurt when you hurt. I AM YOUR FUCKING BEST FRIEND! Not that bastard." The last three words were spit out like a curse. Kiba released Naruto like he had been burned and turned his back to the blonde.

"Kiba… Kiba, I know that, I'm sorry. But Sasuke…"

"Sasuke is as good as dead to all of us. He'll never come back." Kakashi said. "Somehow, we made mistakes with him… just like we did with you, Naruto. Sasuke was told he could do anything and when he realized he couldn't, he cracked. You were told you could do nothing and now you will kill yourself to prove otherwise. Neither approach is healthy and in the end, without help, will kill you both."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the end, because Naruto could only handle so much disappointed directed at him without curling up and whimpering like the scared five year old he once was, Naruto agreed to stop his obsession… search… for his best friend.

His friends were relieved. They suggested he find something to occupy his time, a hobby maybe. Part of the 'rehab' he was forced to endure included him not leaving the village for six months… in case the 'urge' to track down Sasuke became too strong.

Privately Naruto was irate. How dare them! How fucking dare them! It was his life, his choice… So many things in his life felt beyond his control, but finding Sasuke had always been the one thing he knew he was doing because 'he' wanted to.

That said, Naruto did respect his friends and he didn't want to hurt them, so he went about finding a 'hobby'.

That hobby presented itself the next day in the form of an orange "NOTICE" sign posted throughout the village. Apparently, although Sasuke was still only 'gone for a bit', the council had decided that they could sell off the Uchiha compound. The council had 'received' word from the young heir that he wouldn't be back for some time and had asked his home be sold. Please… Naruto rolled his eyes. The last person to talk to Sasuke had been him and Sasuke's opinion about what should happen to his ancestral home hadn't ever entered the conversation. Naruto was certain he would have remembered that… even through the pain.

And so, because Naruto never went quietly into the night, he bought the compound. Hell, he'd spent the last four years doing nothing but high ranked missions in the hopes of stumbling across Sasuke… he had money saved up.

When his friends found out, they were worried. Naruto was ecstatic. Take that! He thought. No one tells Naruto Uzumaki what to do. Naruto might not be chasing Sasuke anymore, but his new hobby, the care and restoration of the Uchiha compound, would be just as time consuming and they could all sit and wonder if Naruto was doing this because he was finally abandoning his obsession with Sasuke or if he was just immersing himself deeper.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A year went by. Naruto spent the first six months that he was stuck in the village overhauling the compound. He tore down buildings that were too decrepit to keep and restored those he could. He painted, planted gardens and gave the compound new life. It helped of course that Naruto could be so much more than one man. When a building or shop was complete, Naruto found families and businesses to move in. It took work, who wanted a demon carrier as a landlord, but at Naruto's prices it wasn't long before the cost benefit outweighed the small matter of who or what Naruto was.

He was an excellent landlord and his tenants grew to adore him. He watched out for them and was available to help anyway he could when the need arose. He was understanding and fair when situations required he take action. It was not uncommon to see Naruto playing with the neighborhood children at one of the three parks the compound now boasted, while their mothers chatted on shaded benches.

Naruto never approached his friends to live in 'his' compound. It wasn't that he didn't want them. He loved his friends. He still visited them and told them his plans and triumphs involving the small section of town, but it was his. They had taken away his last 'project' and even if it had been for his own good, this was Naruto's and he would keep it.

There was one building however that Naruto kept for himself. The Uchiha Main House. Naruto moved in almost immediately. No one saw the inside. No one. Kakashi had tried on several occasions, but Naruto's defenses were impregnable and … vicious.

The outside of the mansion was immaculate, an exact replica of its previous glory. Naruto had gone so far as to take sheltered paint scrapings and dead flowers to match exactly what had once been.

The inside… well, that's a different story and where 'this' story begins.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first day that Naruto stepped into his new home he fell to his knees and cried. A family had lived here. Sasuke's family. Sasuke learned to walk, talk and love in this house. Sasuke also learned insecurity, fear and hate in this house.

Standing up, Naruto slowly walked through the building. The structure was in amazingly sound condition and Naruto wondered if Sasuke had something to do with that. He walked through the kitchen, living room and down the main hall. He stuck his blonde head into the mediation room and what he assumed to be Sasuke's parent's room. Further down he found Sasuke's room and a guest bedroom. There was one door left at the end of the hall and Naruto could feel himself shake as he neared it.

Itachi's room.

Sliding the door open Naruto looked inside without entering. His teeth hurt from clenching his jaw and he could feel his nails biting into his palms.

"It's because of you." Naruto whispered. "All because of you, you goddamn son of a bitch."

In a move even Sasuke would have had difficulty seeing, Naruto threw a kunai into the wall above Itachi's childhood bed. The explosive tag swung innocently back and forth. Naruto slid the door shut and leaned his back against it. Naruto smiled when he heard and felt the explosive backlash.

Naruto spent the first day in his new home walling in the traitor's bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I need twenty gallons of white paint, please." Naruto said to the man at the counter.

"Twenty?!"

"Yes, sir." Naruto said patiently while looking around at the colorful displays and painting techniques. "Oh and brushes… lots and lots of brushes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The second day in his new home, after spending all the day light hours on other parts of the compound, Naruto began to paint.

He painted everything white. Not just the walls and the ceilings. Everything. The dark wood floors, the doors and all the wooden furniture. The only room that maintained its original appearance was the mediation room that Naruto left exactly as he found it… incents and Uchiha fans intact. He bowed his head respectfully as he backed out of the room and closed the door. He would never enter it again.

After painting, Naruto fitted all the furniture that couldn't be painted with white slip covers. All the bedding in the three bedrooms was changed to white. Curtains and floor coverings were added and were, of course, white.

It took two weeks, but finally Naruto could enter the home and see nothing of its previous inhabitants. He breathed a sigh of relief.

Now he could begin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Not many people knew this, but Naruto could draw. He was one of those lucky few who could picture something in their head and flawlessly transfer it onto paper. In his mind, his home had become one gigantic sketch pad.

He started in the living room. He spent weeks drawing and painting a mural that covered all four walls. The mural was of his friends. Kiba sat smiling in the grass as he leaned against a sleeping Akamaru. Hinata sat between the shaggy boy's legs and appeared to be laughing at something no one but Kiba knew about.

Further down the wall Sakura and Ino sat under the shade of a blossoming tree, heads together in gossip while Sai sat several feet away, his drawing pad in front of him as he caught their moment of friendship on paper. In the distance Iruka stood against a tree as Kakashi placed a hand near his head and leaned in to whisper something into the shorter man's ear. A delicate blush crossed smiling cheeks and a scarred nose.

Shikamaru lay on the glass next to a prone Chouji who had a bag of chips held protectively against his side. Shikamaru had one lazy eye open with his right hand pointing toward a cloud in the sky. His left hand's fingers were gently intertwined with Temari's who had her back to the lazy ninja while she talked to her older brother.

Not far away Gaara sat silently staring into space, his sand swirling behind him, while Lee pressed up against him, staring with huge black eyes at the stoic redhead, a loving smile covering his young face. Neji and Tenten stood together not far off. Neji had his arms around the dark haired girl in what could be considered training, but the look in the pale eyes and the smile on the girl's lips diminished that notion completely. Shino stood quietly in an open field while butterflies fluttered wildly around him, reflecting off his dark glasses.

Jiraiya stood on a bridge with his hand rubbing the back of his head as he offered Tsunade a somewhat wilted bouquet of flowers. Tsunade's hand only just touched the hermit's as she reached to take them, a barely noticeable smile curling her pink lips. Shizune and Tomtom stood further down the bridge sending fleeting glances at the two Sannin.

These images covered two walls of the living room. On the third wall a lone figure stood with his back toward the rest of the mural, facing the dying sun. The Uchiha fan that adorned his back being the only identifying feature other than the sharp, midnight black spikes that defied gravity as they blew gently in the wind. A scratched leaf headband hung loosely at the man's side.

The fourth wall also held just one image. That of a blonde haired man… or perhaps boy. The figure looked small but perhaps that was because the boy's shadow fanned out behind him, not the shadow of a man, but the shadow of a roaring demon, its nine tails whipping wildly covering the wall. The blonde head hung low, the boy's face covered by soft blonde spikes. His stance seemed to ooze uncertainty, as though the boy was trying to decide if he belonged with all his happy comrades or with the stoic man facing away from everything either of them had ever come to hold dear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Naruto finished the living room he never changed it again… the rest of the house however was not so lucky. Depending on his feelings, Naruto would spend the whole weekend turning the hallway into a flower covered tunnel only to have one of his clone's paint over the master piece as he left the house on Monday, leaving the walls a barren white once more, pristine and awaiting Naruto's next whim.

The kitchen table was covered with doodles and half finished thoughts. Jutsu's were outlined and crossed out and then re-tried. The kitchen walls held drawings of food, friends and animals depending on how the blonde was feeling. The refrigerator became a life size shopping list.

The rest of the house was a free for all. Naruto's favorite images to draw included two boys, one light haired and other dark. The boys would be in a park one day or in the midst of a battle the next, back to back fighting together to defeat the imposing enemy.

Sometimes the dark haired boy would be walking away and the light haired boy would be on his knees holding his chest as he watched the boy disappear. These images tended to stay longer and Naruto would stare at them for hours before walking off silently as a clone came up behind him to remove all traces of their existence.

In Sasuke's room, the room Naruto had claimed as his own, there were never any drawings, but the walls were not bare. On the contrary, like the living room, these walls were never repainted, but the message kept growing and growing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After his six month 'rehab' was over, Naruto once again threw himself into all the missions he could get his hands on. His friends watched him like hawks, but it really was a waste of their time. Naruto had no intention of hurting his friends by continuing the search for Sasuke. Instead he fine tuned his training and precision to become a frightening weapon during high rank missions.

When the mission was done, Naruto would drag himself home and trek down the hall into his bedroom. Before he showered or ate or relaxed, he would pick a thick black marker and approach a clear area of the wall:

'I hate you because your body 'moved on its own'. What the hell is that, bastard?'

He would then sigh, cap the marker and leave the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the day of his first out of village mission, Naruto had written 'Why I Hate You' on the wall across from his bed and added his first item. For the last year, Naruto would walk in from a mission or a trip to the ramen stand or a stroll to the park and add another item on the list.

'I hate you because you insist on calling me dobe all the damn time.'

'I hate you because you just HAD to say I was your best friend before trying your damnest to kill me. Bastard.'

'I hate you because it never occurred to you that maybe I could help you become more powerful. Who's the genius now, dumbass.'

'I hate you because you can control the furry parasite without even opening your damn mouth while I slowly burn from the inside trying to keep him in check.'

'I hate you because when you actually say my given name I would do anything you ask just to hear it again.'

'I hate you because no one else comes close to be a worthy sparring partner.'

'I hate you because your hair looks like a duck's ass. Honestly, do you do that on purpose? It's weird.'

'I hate you because I have seen girls trip over themselves when you walk by.'

'I hate you because I've tripped over myself.'

'I hate you because I finally understand how much a 'hn' can actually say.'

'I hate you because of your eyes. Not the creepy red ones everyone talks about, no, because of the dark, black pools that suck me in and read my every thought.'

'I hate you because this room is bigger than my whole damn apartment, you stuck up prick.'

'I hate you because maybe my fucking friends are right and I should look into some form of therapy.'

'I hate you because it's the only way I can be near you.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto knew there was someone in his house before he had even taken off his shoes. Nothing was out of place and the chakra barrier was intact, but Naruto knew. He just did.

He walked slowly down the hall, not suppressing his chakra at all. Whoever was here was waiting for him, who was he to disappoint. Candle light flickered in the living room and Naruto paused in the doorway.

"I like what you've done with the place, dobe."

Naruto's heart gave one last painful thud and stopped. "Teme."

Sasuke looked up, his black eyes twinkling in the darkness. "I had expected a different reaction. More sound maybe. You never were quiet."

Naruto's fisted his hands at his sides to keep himself from fidgeting or maybe from yelling as predicted. He would not look weak in front of this bastard. He would not.

"What are you doing here, teme?" Naruto growled forcing himself to walk further into the room.

"Hn. Actually, it's a funny story. I was in a village supermarket when I overheard a man next to me tell the merchant that he lived in the Uchiha complex. Imagine my surprise since the last I had heard no one lived here having never received permission for the last surviving Uchiha… me."

Naruto nodded and sat slowly in a chair facing his friend.

"The man went on to say that the heir to the Uchiha compound had sold the area to his childhood friend. Again," Sasuke smirked, "I can't believe you could possibly imagine my surprise."

"After the man left I followed him and cornered him to ask him a few questions." Naruto stiffened and Sasuke chuckled softly, "Now, now… don't worry. Have any of your little duckies not made it home?"

Naruto's face twisted into a snarl. "Do you have a point, bastard?"

"Ah, there's the impatience."

Naruto jumped up, rushing the dark haired man who sat silently as Naruto hefted him onto his feet and shook him. "What. The. Fuck. Do. You. Want?"

Naruto froze when he heard a sigh directly behind him, "You, dobe."

The 'Sasuke' in his hands melted into a slithering pile of black and white snakes. Naruto gasped and stepped backwards being caught in strong pale arms.

"Teme! Let me go." Naruto struggled in the iron grip before stopping when he felt the warm breath against his neck. He closed his eyes are a wet trail was licked from his shoulder up to his ear and then cringed in humiliation when he whimpered as Sasuke sucked tenderly on a tan earlobe.

The blonde's knees almost gave out when he felt teeth scrape against his pulse point.

"Dobe." Sasuke purred, "Dobe," He held the blonde closer against his chest so the Naruto couldn't mistake the hardness against his backside for anything but Sasuke's apparent 'attraction' for him.

Sasuke pushed Naruto toward the couch and gently pushed the backside of Naruto's knee so that the boy fell to the couch. Naruto twisted so that he was facing Sasuke and attempted to escape but Sasuke was on him in a flash, his legs forcing Naruto's apart so that Sasuke laid nestled between them.

"I don't understand…" Naruto said only to be cut off by pale lips ravaging his own, the man's moist tongue demanding entrance into Naruto's mouth.

Naruto turned his head violently to the side, earning himself a frustrated growl. "Why are you here, Sasuke?"

"I wanted to see if what the man had said was true. I wanted to see if the Uchiha compound had really been returned to its former glory. I wanted to see you… living in my home, caring for my land, bringing life back into my childhood nightmare…"

Sasuke thrust against Naruto's hips causing Naruto's eyes to snap open in shock and pleasure. He slowly brought his trembling hands up to touch Sasuke's chest. He could feel the man's beating heart beneath of the cotton of his shirt, his breath against Naruto's face and his 'need' against Naruto's groin.

"I didn't want to bring the nightmare back to life… I wanted to destroy it… vanquish it… start new." Naruto whispered as his hands roamed the broad chest above him.

"Naruto," Sasuke breathed, "You can't save me."

Naruto shut his eyes again and choked back a sob. "I know. I fucking know. Everyone has told me. You most of all."

Sasuke leaned down and licked at lone tear that escaped the dobe's closed eyes. Naruto shivered from the contact and brought his head up to capture Sasuke's lips with his own. This time when Sasuke sought entrance he was immediately granted access. Naruto mewled against the smirking mouth as Sasuke mapped Naruto's teeth and tongue with his own.

Naruto felt Sasuke's hands push under his shirt and growled when their lips separated to allow the offending garment to be thrown to the floor. Sasuke chuckled as he pulled his own shirt off and then hissed when Naruto sat up and attacked his dark nipples with his tongue and teeth.

"Dobe!" Sasuke said after a particularly harsh nibble. Naruto pulled his head back and looked into deep, black eyes, "Say my name, bastard."

Sasuke's eyes widened, "Dobe?"

"I am Naruto! Not some dead last, not some lost boy, not some annoying bond you need to sever. You are kissing Naruto. Grinding against Naruto. Moaning because of Naruto. Not because of your childhood dobe."

Sasuke ran pale hands softly through blonde locks before tightening his grip painfully, "You are right… Naruto… now shut the fuck up."

Sasuke punctuated his statement by pushing the blonde boy back onto the couch and biting his tan neck, hard, causing Naruto to thrust his hips upward in an attempt to dislodge Sasuke's hold. Undeterred, Sasuke continued to suck and torment the delicate piece of flesh until a bright red mark appeared like a beacon against the tan neck.

"You are mine, Na-ru-to." Sasuke hissed. Naruto tried to respond to the possessive bastard but all sound stuck in his throat when Sasuke's nimble fingers pulled at his waist band. Naruto felt the slightly callused fingers press against his erection, his undergarments doing nothing to stop the burning heat of the man's hand as it pressed and massaged the hardening organ.

Naruto rocked against the hand, seeking release, his hands tightening around Sasuke's strong arms. Feeling Sasuke ease up, blue eyes met smoldering black in silent question.

"I want more, Naruto. I want so, so much more." Sasuke stood up and removed his own pants, his body nearly glowing in the moonlight as it passed through the open window. Naruto swallowed thickly and then raised his hips to help Sasuke removed his own pants and underwear.

Sasuke crawled onto the couch, once again positioning himself between the shorter man's legs. Naruto blushed as their erections brushed against each other and Sasuke took the challenge, slowly allowing them to touch before pulling back and then rubbing softly before pulling back again. He smirked at the lovely sounds he drew from the writhing blonde.

"Stop teasing, bastard!"

"Ah ah… Sasuke. My name is Sasuke. It's only fair, 'Naruto'." Sasuke laid against Naruto's quivering body while he ground their hips together creating more friction than Naruto thought he could stand.

"Sasuke!" He moaned against Sasuke's shoulder. "More… more… more…"

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered tenderly, "Do you even understand what you are asking for?"

"Yes, you bast… Yes. Please, I want more… more… everything." Pleasure filled blue eyes stared up at him and Sasuke forgot how to breathe.

He knew he had died and although he had expected to be ushered into hell, Sasuke was willing to let this blue eyed angel show him heaven for as long as he was allowed.

Sasuke smiled tenderly down at the blonde and Naruto looked up at him, his mouth frozen in an adorable 'O' shape at the sight.

Sasuke placed three long fingers against Naruto's lips, "Suck, Naruto."

Naruto nodded and eagerly complied to the demand. Sasuke closed his eyes and basked in the feel of Naruto's tongue twisting and sucking around his fingers as the blonde coated his fingers.

Having determined the fingers to be ready, Sasuke pulled them out slowly replacing the digits with his tongue as the fingers worked their way slowly down to Naruto's entrance.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked, lips breaking away from Naruto's mouth only to attach themselves to the blonde's thrown back neck.

"Hmmm… yes." Naruto whispered so low Sasuke almost missed it. The blonde tensed as the first finger worked its way passed the tight ring of muscles.

"Shhh…" Sasuke said pulling the finger in and out before adding the second. Naruto's eyes flew open and a pained hiss escaped his lips.

"S'uke…" Naruto said as his fingers dug into the pale skin of Sasuke's back. "It hurts."

"I know… it will get better. Relax. Try to relax."

"Right." Came the clipped reply and had Sasuke not be concentrating on making it better for the blonde he might have laughed.

The third digit caused tears to fall from Naruto's eyes and a whimper to escape his mouth. Sasuke used his free hand to grab hold of Naruto's neglected cock and pumped it back into arousal while searching for something…

"Oh my god!" Naruto said pushing down against the searching fingers, "That was… What was that? Sasuke! Again…. Again… Again."

Sasuke smiled against the tan neck as he allowed the boy to ride his fingers for all he was worth. Noticing the change in the blonde's breathing, Sasuke pulled his fingers out.

"What! Nooooo…" The blonde whined.

Sasuke leaned down until his forehead rested against Naruto's, "Are you ready?"

"Yes," Naruto panted staring into Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke pushed in slowly, never breaking eye contact… maybe unable to… emotions swirled through brilliant blue and Sasuke realized he never even knew what heaven was until this moment.

Pain flashed through sapphire eyes and a whimper was heard as Sasuke came to a stop fully encased in his dobe. "Shhh… I'll wait. Just relax." Sasuke tried to follow his own advice as his muscles started to shake from the need to pound into the tight heat he found himself in.

After a few minutes, Naruto released a deep breath and smiling shyly up at Sasuke, "You can move now, bastard."

Sasuke sighed and in his joy at finally being allowed to move let the name pass.

He set a slow, steady pace and watched in awe as Naruto met him thrust for thrust. The blonde rocked his hips and guided Sasuke's with gentle tan hands to help Sasuke give Naruto the most pleasure possible.

Their breathing combined to fill the room, shallow breaths became erratic pants and soon Naruto felt the white hot pleasure build inside him.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke…"

Sasuke had never heard anything more beautiful in his life until the blonde arched under him and tan hands fisted dark locks as Naruto screamed, "Sasuke!!!"

As Naruto's orgasm washed over him, Sasuke's own pulled the dark haired man over the edge and he bit down on tan flesh but not before Naruto heard the whispered 'angel' against his neck.

As their breathing returned to normal, Sasuke used his discarded boxers to clean them both before shifting so that Naruto lay in front of him, Sasuke pressed against his back holding him tightly against his pale chest. He reached over the couch and pulled a white blanket around their exhausted bodies. He tenderly pressed a kiss in soft golden spikes before whispering, "Good night, dobe."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Naruto woke up and knew he was alone. He sat up and winced at the soreness in his back side. His only indication that last night hadn't been a stressed induced dream.

He swung his legs to the floor and started when he felt something wet slide under his foot. Looking down, he gasped. In red paint a message had be scrawled next to the couch.

'I hate you because I could spend all night watching you sleep.'

Naruto saw red drips trail out the doorway and so he stood, wrapping the white blanket around his body and followed the trail.

Down the hallway two messages were left on blank white walls.

'I hate you because 'dobe' no longer means deadlast… it means 'my everything'.'

'I hate you because Uchihas don't moan, we don't beg and we don't tremble for anyone. I do for you.'

Naruto followed the paint trail into the kitchen to see a red note written across the countertop.

'I hate you because I would eat ramen every damn day of my life if you were there next to me.'

The trail lead to the entryway, a message glistened on the white door mat.

'I hate you because not only are you a bond I can't break. You're a bond I WON'T break.'

Tears ran down whiskered cheeks are Naruto stared at the final message on the white door.

'I hate you because I love you.'

Naruto turned and walked slowly toward his bedroom. Sasuke was gone. And all he had taken with him was Naruto's heart and a room full of hate messages Naruto had collected for the last year.

Naruto entered his room with the intent to paint over ever last 'hate' message he had ever written. As he crossed the threshold it turned out he wouldn't need to. The room was once again a brilliant, pure white but for one line of red dripping letters.

'I hate you because you are the reason I will always, always come back.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been two years since the last time Sasuke had stood in his… no, Naruto's living room.

He quietly took in the changes to the mural of Naruto's friends. Kiba still held Hinata, but the girl now held a newborn with a mop of shaggy brown hair and pale eyes. Shikamaru still lay lazily on the grass next to his best friend, but Temari now lay against the lazy nin's other side as Shikamaru rubbed circles against her expanding middle.

Neji still held Tenten, but not from behind. Instead he stood in front of her, his uncovered forehead pressed against the dark haired girl's, smiles present on both of their faces. Sai no longer sat off to the side of Ino and Sakura. Now the emotionally handicap ninja found himself stuck in the middle as both girls glared fire at each other. Sasuke couldn't help but feel sorry for the man.

Gaara and Lee looked nearly identical to how they had been before, but now Gaara's sand wrapped protectively around the black haired nin and Sasuke could just see their fingers intertwined between them.

Tsunade stood on the bridge, alone, a sad smile across her face as she held a silver forehead protector limply in one hand. Shizune stood next to her in quiet comfort but her eyes were on Kankuro who looked back from his perch against the far bridge post.

Shino no longer stood by himself, a dark haired girl Sasuke had never seen held tightly to his arm as she laughed at the butterflies flitting around her. And finally, Sasuke's eyes took in Iruka and Kakashi. They were in the exact same position but Sasuke saw the twinkle of a gold band on the copy nin's left hand as he leaned into the blushing teacher's personal space.

Finally, he turned his eyes to the remaining two walls. His breath caught in his throat. He was so entranced by the image before him he didn't sense he wasn't alone until he felt arms wrap around him and a head lean against his shoulder blades.

"You're home."

"Yes."

"Welcome back, Sasuke."

Sasuke allowed the tan young man to turn him around and was nearly blinded by the smile Naruto gave him. "Come on then, you must be… tired."

Sasuke smirked, dark eyes devouring the shorter man, "Hn."

Naruto pulled Sasuke out of the room and to 'their' bedroom, closing the door gently behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the living room wall, the dark haired man no longer stood alone and the blonde boy was no longer torn between two choices.

Sasuke sat on a grassy hill, the sun slowly setting behind him. Naruto sat between his legs, his eyes closed with his head resting against Sasuke's shoulders. The smile on the blonde's lips spoke of peace and contentment.

But it was the look on the dark haired man's face that had taken Sasuke's breath away. It was the look of a sinner being given redemption by the only person that matter. It was the look of a righteous man at the pearly gates. It was the look of a man who had finally, finally found heaven and was welcomed with open arms and a quietly whispered, "It's about time, teme."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
